Like I'm sorry
by Miss Ginny Weasley
Summary: Bella... I wanna tell you something" What does she wanna say? What happens? And why does Emmett shout that she's crazy? R&R.


Like... I'm sorry.

"Bella... I wanna say something. The reason I've been so mean to you is because... It's not because I don't like you. It's... it's complicated. I know you don't like me, I wouldn't like me either, thinking about how I've treated you. But... I hope that you can forgive me. If I tell you my story you might understand why I've acted like I have" I say. "I was the most beautiful girl in the town I lived in and I was mean and self centered. I thought everything was about me. I always got what I wanted and I was engaged to the most handsome and the richest young man in of the richest people in the state. That was my Roy. One night I was at a friends house and when I walked home it was dark. It was very dangerous for a woman to be out alone back then, especially after dark. But I walked home alone in the dark, but I made sure to walk under the streetlights. When I were outside a bar, about half a dozen men came out. One of them was Roy. 'Look there's my beautiful Rose' he said. It was obvious that he had had a little to much to drink. Roy and his friends walked up to me.'Come here Rosie' Roy said. He pulled me to him and held me really hard and showed me up to his friends. Then he started to... He had his hands all over my body. I told him to stop but he didn't listen, women wasn't worth anything back then, and all the time it got worse. I did my best to fight against him but he was stronger and if they needed his friends would help him. I don't know how many times they hit me but then he raped me. I screamed for help but nobody came. When he was done they started hitting and kicking me. And then they just left me to die. I just lay there and felt the life drain from me. I would never get my biggest dream. 'What's her biggest dream?' You wonder. My biggest dream is to become a mother. Not like Esme. I want to be a biological mother, not an adoptive mother. I want to carry the child, nurse it and know that it's my own flesh and blood. But that will never happen. I don't have any blood anymore. And my flesh... Well it won't happen so why can't I just forget about it? It's like an obsession. It's like a drug. I can't keep from thinking about it. And it makes me jealous that you can have children, you can have life and you can grow old but you want to throw that all away only to be immortal so that you can spend the rest of eternity with Edward. I swear you'll regret it. You'll realise that you want kids, only when you realise that you want them it'll be too late. And then you'll be a bitter bitch. And then you'll come crying to me, but I won't give a shit! 'Cause you made the decision.I warned you. And Edward and Alice did too. But you wouldn't listen. No, you wouldn't listen 'cause you didn't want kids, you just wanted Edward for eternity. But now that you have it, it's not as good as you thought it would be. No. Now you regret making this decision. Wait... This is wrong. I'm sorry. This should be an apology not an accusation. I didn't mean what I said. It's your choice if you want to live with Edward forever."

"Rose, babe?" Emmett says and open our bedroom door and looks in.

"Yes?" I say and turn to him.

"Who are you talking to?" he asks and looks around the empty room.

"Nobody" I answer.

Emmett looks at me for awhile.

"Carlisle! Rose has gone mad!!!" he shouts and runs away.

"I guess I have" I whisper and hear Carlisle's office door open. "But it's like... I'm sorry."

**A/N: This story is for my friend Sandra. We've had a really big fight, it wasn't just me and her, but I was really mean. So this is kind of an apology, but it's like the end I don't have the guts to say it. I wrote it instead. But we are really good friends now. **

**I really like the end! I love Emmett.**

**Hope you'll all like it (and I hope you won't see me as a really mean person, I'm actually really nice :P ).**

**Review please.**

**If you like Emmett in this, read my story 'Surprise!', he's really fun in that one :P**

**Love**

**Miss Ginny Weasley**


End file.
